dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Gordanians
Once those forces were defeated, the Citadel homeworld stood alone. During the New Citadel Wars (a decade after the overthrow of the Citadel Empire by the Omega Men), the Gordanians served as the army of the Psions who were making a play for domination over the Vega System. Equipped by the Psions, a Gordanian fleet of 12 Class-9 Bloodstars nearly annihilated a Tamaranean fleet of over 700 warships in a great battle. Not a single Bloodstar was lost, while only 90 Tamaranean ships survived and over 8 million refugee colonists on two moons were collateral deaths. The Tamaranean homeworld of Tamaran was then attacked by 11 of those ships, and it was destroyed. The surviving Tamaraneans (half a million in 3000 ships) continued to wage war against the Gordanians and Psions (whom were allied with a corrupted, evil Raven) with the help of the Teen Titans. With their assistance the Psions and Gordanians were defeated. A few years later, the surviving Tamaraneans invaded the Gordanian homeworld while their army was elsewhere (and were soon assisted by the Teen Titans who had been manipulated by Starfire). Upon the arrival of the Gordanian army, the situation changed for them. Tempest convinced the Gordanians to let the Tamaranean refugees settle on one of their continents and in exchange they would help the change the reputation of the Gordanians in the cosmos. | Habitat = Gordanians are cold-blooded creatures, and as such thrive in environments with high humidity levels. | Gravity = Earth-like | Atmosphere = Earth-like | Population = Well into the Millions | Powers = | Abilities = Gordanians are master trackers and hunters. | AvgStrength = Stronger than humans | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Hierarchy | TechnologyLevel = Advanced * Star-Slide FTL: Trip from Earth to the Vega System that would take centuries for late 20th century humans took days using this method. * Interstellar Warships: Variety of sizes from less than a 100 ft long to approximately half a mile long. * Class-9 Bloodstars: Massive warships provided to the Gordanians by the Psions, powerful enough to nearly annihilate enemy forces that outnumber them 60 to 1 (without any losses) and a dozen of them can destroy a world. * Floating Fortresses: Atmospheric fortresses the size of skyscrapers, hidden in the clouds of the Gordanian homeworld. * Gordanian Slave Ship: The Gordanians use small ships in the use of their trade. The slave ships include a three man crew and are equipped with a prison hold for the transport of new slaves. The ships are ideal for atmospheric travel, but also have short-range interstellar capabilities. * Star-Gliders * Photon Blasters: Staff-like weapon used by the Gordanian warriors. * Warper: Chain-like weapon used by Gordanian warriors which when whirled creates a space warp (hole in space) that pulls in those in the vicinity into outer space. * Mental Grappler Probe: Mind control (physical actions only) from a ship within visual range. * Adaptive Drones: Internal ship flying drones linked to the ship's bio-scan, which quickly adapt to the enemy. Fast, maneuverable, and small (length of small swords) which fire lasers, shoot cables, spray ooze, slash, and explode on contact. * Proton Cables: (58th century): Powerful enough to let a starship tow Earth to another star system via warp travel, while preserving the planet's atmosphere and gravity. * Ion Destructors (58th century): Heavy rifle-type weapon. | CulturalTraits = Gordanians are fierce and strong fighters whose entire society has been dedicated to the study of warfare. | Representatives = * Trogaar * Weezak | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Aliens